Dance With My Father Again
by littleitalys
Summary: A one shot. can't say anything. TROYELLA WEDDING! :D


**New story time. This is just a oneshot. Tell me what you think.**

**Plott: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are getting married. Troy wants to give Gabriella the perfect wedding. He did everything that she ever wanted, but he knew that there was one thing that wasn't there. Her father. He walked out on Gabi and he mom when he found Gabriella's mother cheating on him. Troy will do anything to get Gabriella's dad to give her away and dance with her at the wedding. Troyella.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and any original charachter's that I created. I don't own My Little Girl by Tim McGraw either. :)

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Chad, can you find it?!" I asked nervously.

"What's his name again?" He asked dumbly and I shook my head at him. He could be so dumb sometimes.

"Alfredo Montez (A/N: Don't ask)" I replied and he laughed "Hey Chad, man don't laugh, that's my fiancee's father. I need this wedding to be perfect."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, Gabriella wants the perfect wedding and I have to give it to her. She said that she always wished her dad could walk her down the aisle and dance with him, I have to make it come true. I just **have** to" I said still looking through the phone book. I didn't even know where he was. How the heck was I supposed to find him?

"Ohhh, I don't get you" He said and I laughed.

"You don't get anything" I mutterted to myself. Luckily he didn't hear me, I turned back to the phone book in front of me. Was I ever going to find him?

--------

"I FOUND IT DUDE!" Screamed Chad

"What?" I asked confused.

"I found the number. I found it! I found it!" He screamed like a little kid and I chuckled, how Taylor could put up with him.

"Well let me see it." I replied and he passed the phone book over. Sure enough there it was.

_Alfredo Montez  
9043 Terriqota Blvd, 87154  
Albuquerque  
(555) 342-4908_

"Chad dude you found it! I LOVE YOU!" I said excitedly.

"I..mean...I...like...you Troy..and all...but...I don't roll that way." He said taking what I said seriously. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"I was only kidding. You take everything seriously"

"I do-" I cut him off.

"Okay, Whatever. I got to call him." I began "But what if he like feels I'm this crazy stalker person." I said uneasily.

"Just go for it man. For Gabriella." He pushed and I gave in.

"Okay." I replied.

I caustiously picked up the phone and started to dial the number but then hung up and put the phone down. What if this phone call destroyed the only bit of realationship that she had left with her father. Chad gave me the you-better-do-it-now-or-else look, I shook my thoughts out of my head. I slowly dialed the number, my hands trembling. 342-490- I can't do this. I put it back down and Chad looked at me agian. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I heard it ringing. I was nervous as heck.

"Hello?" Asked a male voice.

"Uh...is...this...Alfredo...Montez?" I asked

"Yes, and who is this?" He asked.

"I'm...uh..Troy. Troy Bolton" I replied scared.

"Well Mr. Bolton may I ask why you are calling?"

"Well..uh..I don't know how to say this but your daughter is getting married" I replied and I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Gabriella, married?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah."

"To whom?" He asked.

"Uh...me." I said feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Ahhh."

"And well I have to make this wedding perfect for Gabriella, I know this is really short notice, and if you don't want to do it, I'll understand. But she said that she couldn't imagine her wedding without her father." I said not knowing how to explain it.

"And you want me at the wedding" He answered and I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, but I'll understand if you don't want to or cant make it." I began "So...what...do you say?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

"Gabriella, you'll be fine" Taylor said trying to sooth her best friend.

"But, what if I'm not good enough for him, and he goes and dates this 18 year old with big boobs." I complained.

"Gabriella Isebelle Montez, Troy, loves you. He loves you a lot." Taylor said and I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you're right" I replied.

I was sitting in the dressing room waiting for my wedding to start. _'Wow that feels good to say, My wedding.'_ I was getting married for the perfect guy and I was going to have a perfect wedding. My smile dropped as I remembered something. My dad wouldn't be here. But...I would have to do this...with..without him. My mind went on to wandering, _'I wonder what Troy is doing right now. He's probably freaking out.'_ I thought to myself and giggled.

I was wearing a beautiful dress, that was white and strapless. It went all the way down to the floor, the same with the veil. It was silky and had no design. Simple yet elegent. Just the way that I like it (pic in pro). The Maid Of Honnor's dress, which was Taylor was a lightish-blueish color. It went down to the floor and had a arm thing. (Sorry don't know what their called. Pic in pro also). The bridesmades dresses were elegant yet simple. They were white and had a speggeati[sp? strap. It also reached the floor. (Pic in pro)

"Gabriella?" Sharpay called.

"Come in Shar" I replied and she came in and attacked me.

"Shar..can't...breathe" I replied and she got off of me.

"Oh sorry." She said blushing furiously. "There's someone here that would like to see you" She replied and a man walked in. I immedaitly recognized him. I ran up to him and hugged him, tears falling freely down my face. He hushed me and wiped away my tears.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"I came here for your wedding. A little birdy told me that you wanted me to give you away, and for me to dance with you" He told me softly and I felt like crying again.

"Who...why?" I asked

"I'll give you a hint, he's tall, and he wants you to have the perfect wedding" He replied and it clicked.

"Your really here?" I asked and he chuckled softly but then nodded. "I've missed you so much papa" I replied and hugged him tight.

"I missed you to, pumpkin" He replied and kissed my forhead.

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"Well...uh...she...died of a heart attack last year" I replied as tears rushed to my eyes. He looked at me softly then pulled me into an embrace. "I miss her papa"

"Shhh...it's okay. I know you do." He said in a caring tone. He wipped away my tears before he spoke again. "Enough of all the tears, we got a wedding to start" He said.

"Okay" I said

"I'll be waiting outside. It starts in thirty" He replied before giving me one last hug and left the room. My...papa, my father is going to be here for my wedding and that meant everything to me.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Ella you can do this" My father whispered in my ear and I nodded.

The song started playing and Taylor and chad walked out. Followed by Kelsi and Jason, and then Sharpay and Zeke. Then it was my and my father turn. Slowly we approaced the alter. It seemed like ages till we got there. And Troy stood there with a goofy grin on his face, he looked pretty hot in his tux (Pic in Pro). When we finally reached the alter he let go of my hands and hugged me. He kissed me on the forhead and I walked up on to the stage like thing. Troy looked at me and smiled, I returned it. He mouthed the words 'I love you' and I mouthed them back.

-------

It was finally time for the father and daughter dance. I smiled at him, as he held out his hand and I took it. The song started playing, one of my favorite songs. My little Girl by: Tim McGraw.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

He twirled me around and I smiled at my father. Tears came rushing to my eyes, and he took notice, he gently raised his hand and wiped them all away.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

I looked at Troy and he smiled at me. I loved him so much, he made all of this possible. He made my wedding perfect. I blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and put it on his cheek which made me laugh. I shook my head and returned to dancing with my father.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

As the song ended I embraced my dad and kissed his cheek. I said a goodbye and made my way to Troy. It was time for our first dance as Husband and Wife. I went through the crowd but couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed frustrated. All the sudden I felt a tapping on my shoulder causing me to jump. The person behind me chuckled a little. I turned around and there was Troy. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. 'Lost In This Moment' By: Big & Rich filled the room.

"Thank you" I replied sincerly

"For what?" He asked innocently but he knew what she was talking about.

"For giving me the perfect wedding" I said simply and kissed him softly on the lips. "I got to **Dance With My Father Again, **it was all because of you. I love you"

"I love you to."

* * *

Wow, that's really long. ahaha. Enjoy. and Please Reveiw! It's my first one shot! 


End file.
